Learning to Love Again
by jessica97
Summary: Something terrible happens to the von Trapp family...So what happens now?
1. Prologue

Prologue

            Maria sat her head down on the table.  She was in shock, stunned as a matter of fact.  She was not sure what to do.  She wanted to run away go back to how her life was going to be before she came into this seemingly cursed villa.  She reminded herself that there always seemed to be something going wrong when she returned to the villa.  Maria wanted out of her life, yet she knew that she had seven children depending on her even though they were not exactly her children.  Or were they her children?  Well in spirit anyways they were her children and were going to be if the dreaded piece of information Maria had read on the telegram had not happened.  Once she read it the only thought that crossed her mind was: What on Earth am I going to do now?  How am I going to survive?  She thought back to the day that he had left.


	2. Goodbye Love

Ch. 1: Goodbye Love

            Maria had just awakened from a wonderful dream of her and Georg after their wedding.  Excitedly she pranced down the stairs of their home.  The wedding was in one week and Maria could not control her frenzied excitement.  She saw her fiancé at the table looking disturbed.  Walking over to him she gave him a hug to make him feel better. She also had to ask the question that first came to her mind when she saw him.

            "Good morning darling, what is wrong?  You seem so grim!"  Maria asked him.  He glanced up at her and seeing her sunlit face broke his deep frown.  He had really never met anyone as stunning as Maria.  Yet in a way that was what made him so upset…he had to leave her.  

            "Maria lets go and take a walk by the lake, shall we?"  Georg asked.  Maria nodded sensing that Georg had something to tell her.  They walked around the lake in a silent peace of being with each other.  The two of them sat down by the lake to talk.  Georg couldn't help but kiss Maria deeply as he possibly could.

            "I love you." Maria whispered to him.  "I can not wait until the wedding."  The mention of the wedding made Georg shudder.  It wasn't that he did not want to marry her.  It was quite the opposite really.  He wanted her more than anything.  What he was concerned with was the telegram he received.  He pulled back from their warm embrace.  

            "Maria, there is something I have to tell you."  Here head popped up from where it had been resting on Georg's chest.  Her bright blue eyes gazed in right through his soul.  "Maria we may have to postpone the wedding."  Georg saw a flash of anger pass through her eyes.  Or was it worry?  He was not sure.

            "Why Georg?  Is it something I did?  What happened?  Do you not love me anymore?  Is it Agathe?"  She stood there frozen as if all the life had been swept out of her.  This was the last thing Georg wanted.  He did not think she would jump to such a radical conclusion.  Cringing he realized he should have handled this some other way instead of making it a huge deal.  He stroked Maria's face lovingly to try to calm her down.

            "Oh my love, don't jump to conclusions like that.  You know, I have told you repeatedly that I will always love you and do love you more than anything…even Agathe."  He told her.  This did not calm her down completely.  Yet he now just heard sadness in her voice.

            "Then why don't you want to get married?"  She asked innocently.  Georg's heart about broke.  If she could only know what he would give for them to married this very day. 

            "Maria, I didn't say I didn't want to get married, but there is some terrible things happening in Austria now.  Austria has just been taken over by the Nazis.  Today someone sent me word that the Nazis have caught my Brother while he was trying to flee.  So they asked me if I could try to come and save him."  He told her.

            "You mean your brother Michael who used to be in the Austrian Army?"  Maria asked.  Geog nodded at her.  "Georg, but what about us?  I mean our family?  If you go then what will we do if we get caught?  You told me we were going to flee too, if that is what it came to."

            "I think you will be okay.  Max will be here in case anything happens.  Max can help you get out of this place if the Nazis find out about us.  Look Maria I don't want to go and do this, but Michael needs help.  I fear what the Nazis will do to him.  So hopefully I can try to get him safe and out of Austria in about two weeks.  Then, my love, we can finally get married.  After we flee of course."  Georg told her pulling her into a comforting hug.  

            "I'm scared for you Georg.  I don't want you to go.  What if something happens?  Why can't we flee with you and Michael?"  She asked.

            "It would be way too many people darling.  The Nazis would suspect something.  I don't want to put the person I care most about in this world in danger.  You would go too if it was your brother, would you not?"  He asked her.

            "My brother?  You mean the one who does not care about me whatsoever?"  Maria sighed.  "Yes I suppose I would go and help him.  I just love you to much to let you go."  Tears began to spill out of Maria's sapphire eyes.  

            "Don't worry Maria.  I love you more than anything; I will never let you go.  I promise.  We will be married when I return and we will live happily ever after.  I promise."  Even though Georg sounded sure of himself he wasn't.  It was for Maria's sake, yet he knew how truthfully hard it was going to be to compete against the Nazis.  So he kissed her affectionately as if it was there last kiss Maria and him would ever share.

            Two days later he was off, waving goodbye to his beloved children and his fiancé.  Georg had never felt worse then he did then.  He gave Maria another passionate kiss to remember him by in case something did go wrong.  

            For two weeks Maria tried to have a happy and light spirit by distracting herself by playing with the children and doing chores around the villa.  Luckily with seven children to attend to there left little time for pondering.  The thing Maria hated the most was when those children would go to sleep.  For then she was alone and felt very alone.  In the past when the children would go to sleep her and Georg would stay up late taking walks and talking.  When she would finally leave Georg's arms and go to her room to sleep she would fall right away into wonderful dreams.  Unfortunately those dreams had now turned into nightmares.  The peaceful feeling of the large house began to turn into a haunted feeling.  It was way to big and too quiet.  

            Maria began to worry also about her fiancé.  He was supposed to be back in a week.  The weeks dragged on and it became almost a month since she had last felt his touch.  It made her upset to think that if things went according to plan she would have been married now to Georg.  The most frightening thing to Maria was that she realized the Nazis becoming more powerful in Austria.  She knew they had to leave Austria, but how?  Maria was sitting in the kitchen when she saw Liesl prance into the room.  

            "Mother this is for you.  Franz just handed it to me."  She said.  Maria smiled.  She loved it when the children called her Mother.

            "Thanks Liesl."  She replied.  Maria tore open the telegram with a glimmer of hope that it would be from Georg saying he would be home soon.  Her excited anticipation soon vanished as she read the telegram.  She read it over once, and then stared at it blankly.  Did it really say what she thought it did?  Maria read it five times over before collapsing on the floor in shock.  Then she saw a small brown piece of wrinkled paper folded up in the other.  She took it out and unfolded it.  Before reading it she read the other note again.

_To The von Trapp Family_

_            With our all our sorrow we have written to inform you of the death of Captain Georg von Trapp.  He died a hero, trying to rescue his brother from the forces of the wicked Nazis.  He will always be remembered and died a noble death serving his homeland, Austria.  _

_Our prayers our with you,_

_M. von Trapp    _

            Maria read the last bit that was a PS note from his Brother also sending her well wishes.  Maria assumed the upper part of the note was also from Georg's brother.  Maria opened the brown crumpled note.  On it she saw blood stains and wet drops that she assumed were from tears.  

_Maria_

            Sometimes things happen and it is the will of God and you have to accept them.  Even when you don't want to accept them.  Please tell our children that I love them dearly.  Tell them I will be watching out for them with Agathe.  Maria I want you to know and believe with out any doubt that I love you more than it is possible to love.  Even if it was not in God's plan for us to get married and spend many years together, I still love you.  You were the most wonderful gift I ever received.  Because of you I am able to die without being upset.  I will accept the choice God has made, like you taught me to do.  Without you I would not even have a chance at heaven when I walk up to those pearly gates.  Now I have a shot at living for eternity.  I know you will be joining me soon.  I love you more than anything Maria.  I love you more than even Agathe.  I would not have changed a second in my life, my love, even though you might regret meeting me.  I know though you love me and I want you to know I will always be there for you even if you can't see me.  I love you Maria and you are the dearest thing to my heart.  Goodbye love.  I'm singing Edelweiss right now, as my breaths get shorter.  You are my Edelweiss.  You lit up my life in a way no one has done before.  I love you Maria.      

Georg

            Maria hugged the note to her heart and sobbed.


	3. Leaving

Ch. 2: Leaving 

            Walking outside to give the dreadful news to the children Maria was convinced she was calm.  Well as calm as you can be after a catastrophe has happened.  She got a strange feeling in her stomach as she watched the children play ball happily.  She wondered to herself if this is what Georg felt when he had to tell the children about Agathe.  She remembered their conversations about Agathe vividly as if it were yesterday.  Maria got chills when she thought about having to tell the children that there Father was now dead as well.  This had to be worse than the first time.  The children were pretty much orphans in a way now.  That was a scary thought.  When Maria had found out her Father had died she felt so utterly alone in the world, even when she did not really know him.  Now these poor children were about to find out their beloved Father had died.

            "Children can I please talk to you for a minute?"  Maria yelled.  The children stopped and looked at the seriousness in her face.  They all stood in front of her.  She had never been that completely nervous in her life.  

            "Children I am so sorry to tell you this, but your Father died yesterday."  Her words hung on her tongue.  She could not bear to look at the children's faces.  The girls instantly began to cry.  The two boys just stood there in shock and utter disbelief.  Maria felt tears brimming in her eyes.  She tried to stop them for a moment, but then remembered that Georg had tried to handle it that way also and he had not succeeded at all.  Letting the tears fall she scooped the little ones into a big hug.  

            "So we are orphans?"  Kurt asked in disbelief.  

            "Of course we are not orphans, we still have Mother."  A teary eyed Brigitta said.

            "Why would she want to stay with just us?  Father is not here anymore."  Kurt told her.  The others eyes got even sadder at the thought of me leaving.  I quickly jumped in.

            "That is nonsense Kurt, of course I am going to stay with my children.  I love you guys."  Maria told them.  She put an emphasis on "my" then she read them the letters.  The one from the children's Father made them ball the most.  

            "Mother it is not fair that you two never got to get married.  You really loved each other and you barley got to spend time together."  Liesl said.

            "I know Liesl, but sometimes the will of God is different from what you want.  God gave me a few months to know your Father.  I treasure those few months I knew him and thank God for making me so happy…even if it was to be short lived.  I wouldn't change those months for anything."  Maria stated.  Liesl gave her a big hug.  

            For about a week things were like this around the house.  The children were grateful to have Maria there.  Then one night it was announced over the radio that Austria had finally surrendered to the Nazis.  Maria clung to the children closely while they whimpered that they were scared.

            "Mother?  These are the same people that killed Father.  Huh?"  Gretl asked while climbing up on Maria's lap.  Maria's heart broke as she nodded her head.  Liesl started to sing Gretl the song about her Favorite Things to make her stop crying.  "I miss him."  Gretl told Maria.  

            "I know my darling, so do I…so do I."  Maria told her.

            The next day Max marched into the villa.  

            "Maria how are you doing my dear?"  He asked.

            "Well about as good as I could be in a time like this."  Maria gave him a wistful smile as she let him in the door.  

            "I am so sorry about all of this Maria.  I suppose I should get right to the point.  Because of Georg's death they know that this family is trying to flee and is against the Nazis."  Maria cringed.  Max continued. "So for the past couple of days I have been searching for a way to get you all out of here.  It was very dangerous, but I managed to get eight train tickets that will take you Switzerland.  So if you would like to go on a train tomorrow I have got tickets and have also reserved a house for you.  Not quite as big as this one, but it will do." 

            "Oh Max how can I thank you enough?  You did not have to do this."  Maria told him.  "Wait, what about you?  Aren't you going to be in trouble?"  

            "Oh I don't know but Maria you really must not worry about me."  He told her.  

            "Max if they find you, you will be killed.  Look I want you to go in the train with the children tomorrow…" 

            "But Maria…" Maria interrupted.

            "No Max, you have done far to much for us to let me get you killed.  If Georg were here he would help you too.  So they don't know about me.  I can just go to the Abbey and get the next train out of here and meet you all."  Maria explained.

            "Maria it may not be that easy to get out."  He supplied.

            "Well if I can't I will just have to wait until the end of the war.  I'm sure I can get out of here.  Please Max…this is what God wants."  Maria told him.  Max smiled up at her eyes and he noticed what had made Georg fall madly in love with this woman.

            "Alright I will go Maria as long as you get over there as fast as you can.  Keep yourself safe."  He told her.  

            "I will."  She said.  Max had to smile at her.  She was saving his life.  He would surly be killed if he stayed in Austria.  

            "Maria?"  Max asked.  Maria turned and looked at him.

            "Yes?"

            "Did Georg ever tell you that you are a saint?"  He asked.  Maria smiled.  

            "Yes and he told me that the candle I carry in my soul is lit and illuminates the rest of the world."  She told him basking in the memory of Georg.

            "He was right."  Max said smiling.  Tears came to Maria's eyes.

            "Thanks."  Was all she could manage.  

            The bright sun rose over the Alps and gazed in Maria's window.  The day had come.  This day was when her children would leave and she would stay behind.  She got out of bed surprised to find the weather did not match her mood at all.  

            The children had been upset about Maria not going with them, but she had promised them she would be there as soon as possible.  They understood how dangerous it was for Max to stay; yet they still did not want to leave Maria.  They felt that in a way it was like leaving the only family they still had left.  Yet there they were standing at the train station-bidding farewell to Maria.  As they waved goodbye to Maria she felt a strange feeling come over her.  She felt as if she was just a postulant again alone in the world.  If she never were to leave Austria she would never see these children again.  It made Maria feel so odd.  Just a month ago everything had seemed so perfect.  Everything just perfect.  She would have a large family.  The children would be hers and most important she would have Georg.  Georg…just that very name made Maria swoon.  What she would do just to be in his wonderful arms one more time.  All she could do now was remember the wonderful times she had, had with him.  

The tower of the Abbey wall popped into her view.  Maria sighed deeply.  She was back to being a nun.  A widowed nun nonetheless.  Maria thought to herself trying to make humor out of it.  She was not, however finding it in the least bit funny.  She rang the Abbey bell and saw the Reverend Mother approach her.


	4. He Opens a Window

Ch. 3: He Opens a Window

            The Reverend Mother invited Maria into her office and Maria explained to her all that had been happening.  She was very sad for Maria and told her she was sorry.  Then she told Maria just the thing she did not want to hear.

            "Well my dear you are welcome to stay, but just as a warning, this is a sanctuary, but I do not think the Nazis care much about that.  They will march right in here and take anyone, sanctuary or not."  The Reverend Mother told her.  "You are also still welcome to become a nun if you wish, Maria."

            Maria sighed at that thought.

            "No Mother, I don't wish to become a nun now.  I would like it very much if I could stay a few days though."  The Reverend Mother smiled and showed Maria to her room.  

            Maria stayed in the Abbey for a few days.  Things were so quiet for her there.  To quiet in her opinion.  Even her walks through the Alps were to quite for her.  The mountains reminded her of Georg and so did the song she usually sang while on them.  She vowed never to sing "The Sound of Music," again until she was in heaven.  She wondered if she would be able to sing in heaven.  She decided they must be able to and wondered what Georg and Agathe were singing.  

            Everyday Maria would walk to the middle of town and request tickets to get out of Austria.  Unfortunately the trains were all booked up.  She began to get even more terrified she would not get out before the Nazis found out about her.  She began to pray and one day there was an opening on a train going to Switzerland.  She said a prayer of thanks to God and Georg and told the Reverend Mother goodbye.

            "I hope one day our paths will meet again Maria.  I wish you all the happiness in the world my child.  Remember when the Lord closes one door…"

            "He opens an window."  Maria finished for her.  The two of them hugged goodbye and Maria left.  Maria boarded the train to Switzerland.  As the train climbed over the mountains to Switzerland Maria couldn't help but let a few tears drop.  For some reason it was God's plan to lose everything dear to her?  She didn't understand.  She did not see a light at the end of the tunnel or an open window for that matter.  

            Getting off at the train station just bothered her more.  While trying to get the address of where her children were staying she was bumped into by people rushing to board trains.  The thing that made her most angry was the fact that the person told her they were not listed as staying anywhere and that they must have left.  Maria felt like this whole thing was just perfect.  She decided to use the very little bit of money she had to buy some food.  

            Maria found a small pond by the center of town and decided to sit there and decide what to do.  This led to her writing in her journal.  The journal however was almost out of pages.  She had filled them all to the brim and was writing in very small print so that she could write a lot.  Suddenly someone bumped Maria's arm causing her Journal to go flying and for her pen to rip the last page she was writing on.  

            "Oh I am sorry, I didn't see you there."  Said a man with dark brown hair.  Maria had to look twice at him for she saw the resemblance of him.  She gazed up at his piercing blue eyes.  He looked so much like Georg.  For a moment she actually thought it was he.  Then she reminded herself harshly that he was no longer alive.  "Are you alright Miss?"

            "Oh I 'm fine thank you.  Sorry about being in your way."  She said.

            "Oh that's fine it was my fault.  I guess I shouldn't be running around in Switzerland.  In Austria I was use to having a lot more space…"He trailed off.

            "You are from Austria?"  She asked in disbelief.  He nodded at her.  "So am I!  I came here yesterday to find my family, but they seemed to have left this country as well."

            "That's to bad.  Do you mind if I ask your name?"  He asked.  He was mesmerized by her smile.

            "Not at all.  My name is Maria von Tr…Rainer."  Maria sighed and felt relief of catching herself before she said her late fiancés name. 

            "Well it is very nice to meet you Maria.  My name is Michael…um…Smith.  I know it sounds more British, but I am purely Austrian."  She laughed at his remark not noticing his stuttering.  

            "It is very nice to meet you.  It is nice to know someone here is rather kind."  He smiled at her like she just gave him the greatest compliment in the world.

            "Thanks, Hey where exactly are you going to stay now that you have no where to go?"  He asked.

            "Well I think I am going to head back to Austria.  I have enough money to do that.  I don't have enough money to get a hotel for more than two days."  She answered.

            "Go back to Austria?  Don't you know what they do to people against the Nazis?  You are against them right?  That's why I had to escape."  He looked at her waiting for an answer.

            "Well yes of course I am against those terrible steal-hearted Nazis.  I just really have no place to go to.  No home no family really, but I will manage.  How did you escape?"  Maria asked this and watched his face fall.

            "I really don't want to talk much about it if that is alright.  The important thing is that I made it out of there."  They sat there for a minute.  He decided to continue.  "My fiancé decided to stay in Austria.  It was really terrible.  One night a few days before we were supposed to get married she told me she was with some Nazi person and was being unfaithful to me.  So we broke off and she went to join the Nazis."

            "I'm sorry."  Maria said sincerely.  "Do you still love her?"  

            "I do love her still.  I don't love her actions however."  He told her.

            "At least you know she is still alive."  Maria got a far away look in her eyes.  Michael looked over at her concerned by her sudden change in mood.  Maria's eyes glazed over.  

            "Are you okay?"  Michael asked.

            "I'm fine, it's just that my fiancé died while he was trying to flee out of Austria.  Or help others flee."  Maria said with tears beginning to fall.  She could not believe she was telling this all to someone, yet she just had to talk to someone and Michael seemed to be the only one who was willing to listen.

            "Oh I am so sorry."  Michael said.  "By getting to know you in the passed few minutes though, I would say you are very strong and you will make it through."  

            "Thanks."  Maria said.  She was happy she had made a friend on what seemed like an endless day.

            "Hey if you would like you are more than welcome to stay at the house that I am renting now.  My aunt and I have a nice guest room there.  Free of charge."  He smiled at her.  Michael had never been as enchanted with a woman as he was with Maria.  

            "That would be nice I suppose, until I can find a train to take me back to Austria.  Thank you."  He laid out his hand for her to take to stand up.  She took it and stood up and walked to the house.  Maria couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about her knew friend.


	5. Love Again?

Ch. 4: Love Again?

            Weeks went by and Maria was still trying to find a train that would take her away.  She didn't want to go to Austria exactly, but she wanted to go and find her family.  Michael and Maria had developed a very good friendship that both were grateful for.  Michael had fallen in love with Maria the second he bumped into her.  Maria however was a bit weary of the falling in love business.  It had been four months since Georg died and she still loved him madly and longed for him.  In her mind she could never love someone as much as that again.

            Time kept passing by and Maria began to become even more determined to find the children she had promised she would come back to.  If she found them she would have a place to go and live and her life would again have purpose.  The other reason was because she could tell Michael was falling in love with her.  If she learned anything with Georg it was to read expressions.  It was unlike with Georg, however because she did not want Michael to fall in love with her.  Maria never really wanted to marry anyone now.  She felt in a way she was married to Georg, even if he was no longer on Earth.  She just could not be unfaithful to him.  The problem Maria had though was that she was nice to everyone.  Her genuine goodness seemed to make everyone fall for her.  To Maria's apparent disgust she finally found her self accepting the invitation of a date with Michael.  

            "Maria I know it must be hard for you because you lost your fiancé, but you can't just be miserable your whole life long."  Michael told her at dinner.

            "I guess you are right.  I am sorry it is just so hard.  Maybe I just need time."  Maria told him.

            "That's okay, you are worth it."  He smiled down at Maria.  Maria did not know what to think.  Sure they had become great friends, but did she really want to date him?  The funny thing was she had never been on a date in her life, unless you call that night at the Gazebo with Georg a date.  She never even really had a boyfriend…only a fiancé.  All this was running through her mind.  She bid Michael goodnight and went to her room to stare at the picture of Georg she had.  

            It being about eight months now since she left Austria, Michael was still courting her.  She began to long to be in love again.  She thought, 'maybe if I try, I would fall in love again'.  Maria wondered if this was how Georg had felt after Agathe passed away.  Did he feel he was being unfaithful and that he could never love again just like she was now?  Or was it different with men?  After eight months of pure unhappiness Maria concluded that Georg would want her to be happy, and if that meant falling in love again, so be it.  

            Maria and Michael began to date.  They would usually go on walks around Switzerland or out to lunch.  It felt wonderful to Maria to just be enjoying life again.  Part of her heart though was missing the children.  She missed them dearly and she wished she could find them.  Michael and Maria would talk about everything, yet Maria had trouble talking about Georg with him.  She just could not mention him because it hurt her heart too much.

            "Maria, look at the sunset." Michael said while walking on the lake.  

            "It is beautiful."  Maria answered.

            "Well not as beautiful as you are."  He said.  Maria smiled and he brought his head closer to hers and kissed her.  To Maria's disappointment she felt nothing.  When she had kissed Georg for the first time she had felt weightless, like she was in heaven.  This kiss was…well she did not know what it was.  As the two of them became closer and fell more in love she hoped she would feel something by his touch.  Still to her it was more like he was just a really good friend.  

            Maria came to the conclusion that the love Georg and Her had for one another must have been unique kind of love.  She decided this is what it must feel like for other people, other than what her and Georg felt like when they were in love.  Maria accepted this and began to believe she loved Michael.  

            One night Michael took Maria to the lake where they had met.  He gave her a gift wrapped in paper.

            "What is it?"  Maria asked.

            "Well open it up and see."  Michael grinned anxiously awaiting her reaction.  Maria opened it and found a new journal with nice white pages in it.  "Do you like it?  I got you a new one because I noticed I ruined the last page in your old one."  

            "Oh Michael I love it!"  Maria cried giving him a hug.  "It is wonderful!"

            "I also have something else to ask you."  Michael said in a nervous tone.  Maria sensed the change in mood and sat down on the bench.

            "Yes, what do you want to ask?"  Maria said. 

            "Well I umm…well" He began.

            "Yes?" Asked Maria.  She did not mean to sound impatient, but inwardly she was panicking.  Michael got some courage and bent down on his knees on the green grass.  

            "Maria, you have become the love of my life.  I look up to you so much and you have taught me so much.  I know that you are still suffering from your fiancés death, but I hope that I have made some of the hurt go away.  I was wondering if you, Maria, would be my wife?"  Michael asked pulling out a ring.  He smiled lovingly, but nervously at her.  Maria stared down at his blue glistening eyes.

            She did not know what to say.  What could she say?  Maria was in utter disbelief.  She never thought someone would ask her to marry him.  Especially now after all that she had been through.  There were two answers and Maria really did not know which one to say.  She thought she loved him and he would certainly be a wonderful husband for her.  Maria had been happy for the last few weeks as well.  Well as happy as one can be with the death of the one person she loved the most in the world.  That is what it came to.  Could Maria possibly be happy with Michael after Georg?  She might not be as happy with him as she would have been with Georg, but at least she might have a chance at being happy.  These thought flew through Maria's mind as he waited patiently for her to reply.  She realized he was waiting.  

            Maria prayed a quick prayer to Georg and asked him what she should do.  Her conclusion was that whatever God and Georg wanted she would do.  Maria closed her eyes and listened for a moment.  Tears began to well in her eyes.  Michael was nice and everything, but could she love him the way he deserved to be loved?  There were wonderful similarities the two of them shared.  Michael was one year older than her.  They both loved children.  Both of them had similar interests like hiking, reading and theater.  Maria did not know what her answer would be, yet her mouth moved as she began to make one of the biggest decisions of her young life. 


	6. Yes

Note:  Please review, but remember the story is not finished yet, so much could happen!

Ch. 5: "Yes"

            Maria peered out at the sparkling water of the lake before her.  She couldn't help but recall the last time a certain someone had proposed to her in almost the same circumstances.  The resemblance of Georg that Michael had awed Maria.  He looked so similar to him it was not even funny.  Maria's mouth began to move.  She knew she had to answer.

            "Yes, I will." She finished.  Michael put the ring on her finger and kissed Maria fully.  Maria made no movement towards him but kissed him too.  She noticed the ring on her finger.  It was a gigantic opal ring with many little crystals lining the outside.  It was beautiful, but not something Maria would normally wear.  She was more into the well, plain beauty from within look.  She sighed at this as Michael looked into her eyes.  

            "I love you."   He told her holding her in his arms.  Maria smiled.

            "I love you too, G…Michael."  She shuddered at what she had almost called him.  Yet she could not seem to overcome the fact that he was so much like Georg.  She did not know whether that attracted her towards him or made her try to distance herself from him.  He was similar yet she could tell there was something that was not the same.  Michael was wonderful, but Georg was…well no one could ever compare.

            Maria tossed in her bedroom that night.  Unlike the night she had become engaged to Georg, she did not tell Michael she did not want to leave him.  It was actually quite the opposite as she told him she had a headache and needed to get to sleep.  In her bed she could not sleep because of the thoughts running through her head.

She was stunned that she had told him "Yes."  At the same time she could not have told him "No," either.  Michael had in fact taught her how to love again in a way.  He had shown her there was still good in the world and that the world really was beautiful.  In a way he had influenced her the same way she had helped Georg.  Maria tried to laugh off her thought of still being Georg's fiancé.  After all Georg was dead and Maria could not be engaged to a dead person.  This thought that Maria hoped would make her laugh did nothing but depress her more.  She decided that maybe what she needed was closure.  Maybe she needed to see Georg's grave and see the children one more time.  The children…she hadn't even thought of them.  Was it fair to them to go and marry someone else?  They were really almost her children and she had told them she would take care of them and be their Mother.  

            Maria drifted off to sleep with bad thoughts in her head.  She longed for the days where things were so simple.  Meanwhile as Maria sleep with bitter thoughts and dreams Michael slept with the excitement of having Maria to himself soon.  

            Weeks slowly went by and the wedding was soon approaching.  The two of them seemed to grow more in love with time, much to the happiness of Maria.  One day they were taking a walk and Michael sensed something was wrong with her.  He stopped and looked at her.

            "Is something troubling you?" He asked.

            "Oh Michael I just really wish I could have some closure on my fiancé's death.  I would love to see his grave and put flowers there.  I also want to see the children.  They are in a way my children and I feel like I am leaving them."  Maria spoke softly.  Michael smiled at the fact of Maria finally telling him what was wrong.  It was the first time she had mentioned her old fiancé in a long time.

            "Well Maria I don't know what we can do about the grave.  It is undoubtedly in Austria and we can't go back there, not now.  If you would like I would love to have the children at our wedding."  He told her.

            "Really?"  Maria's face lit up with an illuminating smile.

            "Yes, I just have to know the name Maria.  I know you don't like talking about him, but I would like to know if you don't mind."  Michael answered.

            "Oh I am really sorry Michael, it is just I really loved him so much.  His name was Georg; he looked actually a lot like you, just older.  He was so wonderful he had your same piercing blue eyes."  Maria did not notice Michael shuddering.  Finally he began to put two and two together.  

            "Maria how many children did he have?"  He asked.

            "Seven," She began. "Five girls and two boys."

            "What was there last name?"  Michael asked almost scared to hear it for himself.  

            "Von Trapp.  Surly you have heard of them."  Michael looked up in apparent disbelief.  He had no idea that his Maria was the same Maria Georg had talked to him so passionately about before he died.

            "Darling, do you know of him?"  Maria repeated again.  

            "Yes I did as a matter of fact.  I would be delighted if his children attended our wedding."  He answered her and gave her a kiss.  He loved her more than anything, yet he felt a little bit pained.  Was it okay to marry his brother's fiancé?  He reminded himself that Georg was dead and would only want happiness for the two of them.  

Two weeks later the invitations were sent and everything was in order for the wedding.  The day before would be the wedding rehearsal lunch.  Maria and Michael had both decided to have the rehearsal at a beautiful lake.  Then instead of a formal dinner they would have a nice lunch.  Then of course they would be married inside of a church.  As Maria prepared her wedding dress she had to laugh at Michael.  He was having more issues than her deciding what to wear.  He could not decide between a regular tux or his army one.  Maria had told him it would be nice to just wear a tux since politics would definitely be dragged in for wearing Austrian army attire.  Maria had to laugh at the thought that now she was marrying the Commander of an army.  Maybe she was just attracted to Captains.  

            Maria helped set up the tables she would be using for the rehearsal dinner the following day.  Michael saw her and came down and hugged her.

            "Darling I have news that will make you very happy."  He told her.

            "What is it?  Tell me."  She answered still setting the tablecloths on the table.

            "Should I tell you now or are you to busy?"  He asked.

            "I am never to busy for you."  She answered giving him a kiss.

            "Well I just got word that the von Trapp's will be able to attend our wedding.  They will be here tomorrow for the rehearsal."  He told her.  Michael did not mention however that the children only knew it was there uncles wedding.  He had only told them the first name of his bride to be, Maria.  Maria was such a popular name that no one began to think that his Maria was supposed to be their Mother before Georg died.  

            "Oh did they seem happy?"  She asked.

            "I know not what they feel my dear, it was only an acceptance telegram."  He told her giving her a kiss.  He told her to come and take a walk with him when she was finished.  She nodded in agreement, but her mind was far away.

            Maria began to think of her children and what they were doing at that very second and what they had been doing while she had been gone.  It had almost been one year since she had seen them.  One very long year, and finally tomorrow she would be able to hug them once again. 


	7. Back Home

Notes: Okay you guys here is the part you have been waiting for, what really happened to Georg.  I am too lazy to remember when the concentration camps started so bare with me okay?

Ch. 6: Back Home

            Maria knew little of what her family had been up to while she was gone.  In truth they really had not been up to much.  The family had made it on a train successfully to Switzerland.  They got off and decided to try to find a remote location, unknown to people so they would not be found.  Max failed to realize while he hid them well from the Nazis; he also hid them to well for Maria to find. 

            About one year had passed since the children had seen Maria and they were beginning to give up all hope of her coming back to them.  They went to school and played games with heavy hearts.  They felt that the family they were supposed to have just fell apart.  

            It was difficult for them to move on yet in sadness they did.  Though still depressed and sadden they knew they must continue to live.  Liesl vowed that one day they would all find Maria again.  This made all the children feel better even though Liesl was referring to finding her in heaven at least.  Though she kept it to herself Liesl had her doubts about ever seeing Maria again.  

            All this mourning the von Trapp family did was soon halted when a visitor appeared one night at the door.  Marta answered it and was frightened when she saw the man's ragged appearance.  She was even more terrified when the man smiled at her lovingly through his long scruffy beard.

            "Marta, my child, I haven't seen you in so long." The man said trying to scoop Marta into a hug.  Marta screamed and ran to the nearest person who was Brigitta.  

            "Marta what is it?"  Brigitta asked amused seeing her little sister run so fast.

            "There was a man at the door.  He tried to kidnap me."  Marta began.  Brigitta called for Max and while she was waiting took a glance over at the door.  She looked at the man.  Even through his filthy appearance she recognized him right off the bat.

            "Father?"  She started.  He looked over at her.

            "Brigitta?"  Brigitta lunged forward and ran into his arms.  

            "Father!"  She screamed happily.  Tears began to roll down her checks.  "I thought you were dead."  

            "They thought I was too."  He answered.  There were times I thought I would die, but I knew I had to stay alive for you guys.  Now where is Marta, and the rest of them?"  Georg asked.  Brigitta did not have time to finish as soon the whole family was in the front room hugging there long lost Father.  Most of the children were in tears and in utter disbelief.  

            "Did you beat the Nazis Father?"

            "Was this all a trick?"

            "Did Max know all along?"

            "Was your brother also playing dead?"

"He is getting married now you know."

Questions like this flew back and forth.  Soon Max quieted them down.  Georg began to speak.

"Children I promise to answer all of your questions, but would you mind if we discuss this over a meal?"  The children nodded and Georg smiled.  Max suggested that Georg went and got cleaned up.  He decided this would be a good idea even if he did not have any urge to leave his children.  "Can you tell me one more thing before dinner children?"  

The children all nodded their heads.  

"Where is Maria?"  One by one he watched their smiles completely vanish.  He could tell something was not right. 

"Maria did not come with us Father.  She was supposed to meet us here, but she never came."  Was Liesl's reply.  Georg's face fell in disgust.  Even though he desperately wanted to see his children he also desperately wanted to take Maria in his arms and kiss her more ardently than ever before.  He would not have minded if they finally got married the day after he came back.  All Georg wanted was to be with her.  He had to wait a long year and it was physically and emotionally killing him.

Georg knew that the news of his death had surly reached his family.  He did not even want to think of how much that must have hurt Maria.  He had prayed for her safely and that she would not think to do something so drastic to end it all.  He loved her more than anything and hoped with all his heart that she would find her way back to him.  

Later that evening Georg sat down to dinner with his family for the first time in a year.  They told him a bit about his bother's wedding and he agreed to go with them to the rehearsal dinner the next day.  He decided it would be a good way to get a breath of fresh air.  Finally the children came to the question.

"So what happened Father?" Gretl asked still puzzled.  With that Georg began to tell what had happened.

"Well I went out just like I said I would to try to help my brother, Michael, out of the horrible stranglehold the Nazis had on him.  I did not think it would be so difficult.  They had him sentenced to death and I thought that I could sneak in a take him to Austria and be done with it.  Unfortunately the Nazis are rather alert so instead of us both leaving I told him to trade places with me since we look much alike.  He reluctantly agreed after I told him I was in better condition for beatings than he.  So he left and I was a prisoner of the Nazis for a little.  Then they eventually found out who I was and sent me to a terrible place.  It was like a prison for people they hate.  By then I was in terrible shape and they actually presumed I was dead one day.  So news got around and I was eventually thrown out because they assumed I was dead.  I tried to get back to Austria when I realized you were all here in Switzerland.  I also realized that everyone thought I was dead so I went into hiding for a while to make no one suspicious.  Then I came back hoping to find all of you here.  I have decided we are going to move to America.  We can't stay here like this anymore.  I don't want you children growing up in this kind of world."  Georg stopped and looked at his children.  

"That sounds good, but when will we leave Father?" Asked Liesl.

"As soon a possible."  Georg replied.  "The first available boat."  

"But Father what about Maria?"  Louisa asked not wanting to leave without her.  Georg looked upset at the question.  

"Well my dear we will just have to try and find her before then."  He answered her unconvincingly.   

Though the children were still worried about Maria the night flew by and in the day they drove excitedly to their brothers wedding.  They were all so thankful that their Father had not been taken from them.  He was really still alive and back home where he belonged.


	8. Truth Revealed

Ch. 7: Truth Revealed

            Michael and Maria welcomed the guests to the rehearsal.  It was about to start and Maria was unhappy because her children had not yet appeared.  The rehearsal began and soon that was over and the two of them sat down at a table to eat lunch.  

            "I think that went well." Michael said.  "I can't wait though for tomorrow when I am really going to marry you.  No more of this fake stuff."  Maria had to laugh.

            "I can't wait either."  She said sincerely.  

            Georg watched the two of them from a distance.  His children had whined about going to the rehearsal.  None of them really wanted to go.  The boys said they did not need to see a wedding more than once while the girls did not feel well.  Georg learned that a few of his girls had caught a bit of the flu so he decided it was best for them just to stay at the hotel.

            Georg watched his brother and was happy to see him look so well and happy.  However he failed to notice Michael's fiancé.  Georg very rarely noticed woman anymore.  He had been so wrapped up in Maria he was unwary of them and while he would talk to them still he never would really look at them twice.  He decided to go and introduce himself to his brother's bride.  As he walked he wished Maria were along with him so he could brag at the beauty of his fiancé.  He walked over to the table the two were sitting at.  Maria was up getting something to drink.  Michael spotted his brother.

            "Georg?"  He asked. "I thought you were dead."  He said visibly confused.  The two shook hands and Georg told Michael of how he survived the horrible camps and Nazi beatings.  Michael was thrilled that his brother was still alive.  It did not dawn on him that Maria was staring at them until he looked up for a moment.  Maria looked like she had just seen a ghost.  He face was pale white.  Michael got up.

            "Maria this is my brother Georg.  Georg this is my fiancé, Maria."  Maria's face became even whiter.  Georg turned and stared at her in disbelief.  It was she.  Not wanting to cause a riot right there and then Georg stuck out his hand to shake Maria's.

            "It is nice to meet you, Maria."  He said slowly.  Maria slowly put her hand in his and she felt a shock of electricity between the two of them.  Maria knew he knew who she was.  She couldn't help but stare into his sharp blue eyes.  Georg wanted to take her and kiss her right there and then, but he knew she was supposedly about to marry his brother.  The thought angered him beyond belief.  The band began to play and Michael suggested they go and dance.  A young aristocratic woman asked Michael to dance and Michael accepted and told Maria to dance with Georg.  Maria practically screamed and told him no.  Michael whispered and reminded her to that the polite thing to do was dance with people you didn't like.

            Little did Michael know that Maria did not want to dance with him because she didn't like him.  She didn't want to dance with him because she feared she what she would feel when they danced.  He was her previous fiancé for crying out loud.  She reluctantly let Georg lead her to the dance floor.  Suddenly the song changed and the familiar strands of the Laendler filled the air.  Maria's jaw dropped as she found herself once again lost in Georg's eyes as they spun around together.  Georg knew he should not have accepted this dance.  It was much too risky.  He desperately wanted to be dancing with her as more than friends.  The way it was supposed to be.  They again stopped dancing, gazing into each other's eyes.

            "Can I talk to you for a moment Maria?"  He asked.  He just had to settle this now.  He had to win her back.

            "Yes, sure lets go and sit down."  Maria's head nodded.  Georg had to resist putting his hand in hers.  He found that hard to do.  They soon sat down at a small table.  Both of them stared at each other not knowing where to begin.  

            "Maria I wanted to tell you something…" Georg started.  Maria cut him off.

            "Georg, everyone thought you were dead.  What happened?"  She asked.

            "They did think I was dead.  Word got around, but it turned out I survived the Nazi beatings.  I stayed in hiding for a while then came back to find you.  I found out you were getting married…to my brother none the less."  He answered her.

            "Georg do you have any idea how hurt I was?  How much it hurt me?  I wanted to die.  I didn't know what to do."  Maria began tears in her eyes.

            "Yeah sounds like you were hurt by my death.  So hurt you decided to get married a month afterwards."  Georg had not intended to be that harsh with Maria.  He was not mad at her he was more mad at his brother and himself.

            "It wasn't like that!"  Maria shot back.  "Michael taught me that I could still love people even after you.  He brought my life back, kindov like what I did to you."  Maria could not believe that Georg was acting this way.  "Don't you want me to be happy?"  

            "Of course I do Maria.  That's why I came to talk to you."  He answered.

            "Well what do you want to know?"  Maria asked.  Georg resisted the urge to kiss her fully.  Instead he told her what he was feeling.

            "Well the truth is I want to do something to you, but under the circumstances I do not think it would be the honorable thing to do…" He drifted off.

            "Will you please just get to your point?"  Maria asked.  

            "Yes my question is…do you love him?"  Georg asked looking into her eyes.

            "Well what do you mean?  He is a really nice wonderful caring person.  He made me happy after the news of your death.  He…" Maria stuttered off.

            "Maria you are ignoring the question."  Georg told her.

            "Well I don't understand it."  She told him lying.  He could tell she was lying.  So he played along and explained it better.

            "A One word answer Maria.  Do you love him as much as you once loved me?  Does just thinking about him make you shiver?  When you touch him does that send a chill up your spine?  Does his kisses feel even better than mine?" Georg asked.  Maria would not answer.  She grew more upset at Georg with each passing moment.  

            "Georg what is the reason for you making me so unhappy the day before the happiest day of my life?"  Maria asked.  

            "Do you really want to know?"  He asked.

            "Yes!"  Maria practically shouted.

            "Then answer my question.  Do you love him?"  He told her.  He knew that if he could just get her to realize that she didn't love him she would be his.

            "I want to know what your point is first."  Maria retorted back.

            "My point Maria is that I love you more than Michael ever will.  Don't marry him…marry me."  Georg talked with tears in his eyes.  He stroked Maria's check.  Maria began to fall in love with him all over again until he whispered to her.

            "I will always love you more than him.  So do you love him?" Maria was already annoyed with this question.  She was also beginning to think Georg just wanted her to prove to his brother that he was better than him.  She pulled back and glared at him.

            "For your information Georg I was hurt when you supposedly died.  Then though, I found someone who I began to love so much.  So the answer is yes to all the above questions."  Maria stood up aghast.  "Oh yeah, also he is a much better kisser than you."  Maria stormed over to the lake leaving Georg at the table.  He was surprised and a bit jealous at her remarks. 

            Maria angrily ran to her room and sat down by herself.  She didn't mean to act so rudely to Georg, but deep down inside she knew he was right.  The thought of him knowing her so well that he could read through her act mind boggled her.  Maria decided that even though she would always love Georg she still did love Michael.  That's what she told herself as she made her way down to the party.  She saw Michael and Georg talking.

            "So Michael I see how it is.  I save your life and while I am rotting in prison you steal my fiancés heart hmm?"  Georg asked him.  

            "I didn't know she was your fiancé Georg, until she told me about your family.  She did not know I was your brother until today." He answered.

            "You didn't have the decency to tell her I was your brother?  That is being honest."  Georg shot back.  

            "You are just jealous that your little brother finally has something you don't."  Michael continued.  "Anyways Georg, Maria and I were a match made in heaven.  We were meant for each other.  We have the same interests.  We are the same age.  You are definitely not her match.  You are older and how can you ever love anyone more than Agathe.  You can't.  You were just using her for pleasure."  

            "What one Earth are you talking about?  For your information I love her more than I ever did Agathe and I would never use her in my life.  Age doesn't matter much and that is no reason to decide you are a perfect match.  I love her more than you.  That should tell you something." Georg yelled.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, I love her way more than some widowed Sea Captain could ever love."  Michael said.  This angered Georg even more.

"Look at us.  We are acting like she is a prize to be won."  Georg said trying to calm down.

            "She is just a woman Georg." Michael said calmly.  Georg felt ready to slap his brother over the head.  

            "She is not just a woman Michael.  She is the most wonderful person on the face of this Earth it is sad you don't know that."  Georg scowled.  "I came to wish you good luck."  He said insincerely.

            "Thanks brother.  I will see you at my wedding to Maria." Michael smirked and saw Maria.  He kissed her fully in front of Georg to aggravate him.  

            Georg sadly watched the couple walk off.  He knew that he had lost; yet he could not believe he had lost.  He put his head in his hands and sulked.  How had things gone so miserably wrong?      

Note: Please review and tell me if you want a happy ending or not!  So many things could happen…


	9. The Choice

Note: Please Please Please review this!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 8: The Choice 

            Maria awoke the next morning and began to get ready for the wedding.  She was absolutely sure that she was doing the right thing.  She chatted with Michael yesterday and he had apologized for not telling her that he was Georg's brother sooner.  He had asked he nicely if she wanted to postpone the wedding or anything.  Through this conversation Maria realized she really did love him.  Or so she thought.  He was so kind and caring for her.  She had kissed her fiancé and told him not to ask her a silly question like that again. 

            Georg had gone back to the hotel to find all his children sick with the flu.  Max decided he would take them home and Georg could meet them the day after the wedding.  Even though Georg hated seeing his children sick he was very happy that he would not have to tell them Maria was marrying his brother.  She was to be the children's aunt.  The thought of her marrying another man angered him.  Especially the thought that it was his own brother marrying her provoked him.  He decided to go to the wedding so from an outsider's standpoint he would be a respectful brother.

            Maria got into her wedding gown.  It was much more fancy than she would have liked, but she supposed it would have to do.  As she prepared to walk down the aisle she could not help thinking of Georg's voice over and over in her head, 'Do you love him?'  It was such a simple question to answer at first.  Then last night she looked at the picture of Georg.  She just did not know.  Confused Maria lined up to go down the aisle.

            Georg sat in the front row on the edge of the pew.  He stood up and waited for Maria to come down the aisle.  He was so angry as he saw Maria began to walk down the aisle staring at Michael.  What he would do to be where Michael was standing.  He looked at her again and was surprised to see her gaze shift from Michael to himself.  He stared at her beautiful face.

            Maria continued to walk down.  She realized she was staring at Georg and was even slightly walking crooked towards him on the path.  She stopped to straiten her path though she still gazed into Georg's eyes.  Maria met Michael at the top of the stairs.  She glanced back at Georg not knowing what to do.  

            The priest went on with the ceremony until he asked if there was anyone that did not think Michael and Maria should be wed to speak now.  Maria looked into the eyes of Michael and then over at Georg.  Georg decided to speak.  

            "I object."  He told the priest quietly.  Maria glanced at him again and looked at the love in his eyes. 

            "I object too."  Maria said with a whisper.  Tears filled both Michael and Maria's eyes.  "I'm sorry Michael I just can't be your wife.  Can we go and talk somewhere else?"  Maria asked.  Michael nodded his head as everyone in the church began to leave.  

            Georg was shocked and waited for Maria outside of the church.  He didn't understand what had changed her mind.  Didn't he tell her yesterday that he objected to her marriage?  He was lost. 

            Meanwhile inside the church Maria tried to break the news to Michael in a nice way.

            "Michael I do love you, but I realized today I love you as a friend.  You are more of a brother to me.  I just could not be your wife."  She said.

            "But you said you loved me."  He answered.

            "And I do, but as a friend.  It would never be fair to you if I were your wife.  I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved by your wife."  She told him.

            "But you could before Georg came back?"  He asked.

            "I thought I could, but I realize now that there is no one on this planet I love more than him.  Please understand he is my match…I love him."  Maria told him solemnly.  Maria was happy to realize this for herself, but was never happy when she had to hurt people.  She knew that was the reason she had gotten into this mess in the first place.  She was just too sensitive of people's feeling. 

            "I understand." Michael said sadly.  He pulled her into a hug and told her to go and find Georg.  Maria left quickly from the church and saw Georg standing on the steps waiting. 

            Maria knew she had hurt him yesterday.  She knew that he had every right in the world to tell her that he did not love her anymore.  He had only asked her a simple question to make sure she would be happy.  Why had she not just listened to her heart and told him "yes I will marry you?"  Annoyed with herself and nervous she stepped out of the church.

            "Hello."  She mumbled to Georg.  Georg saw her and his eyes lit up.  She had changed into a smaller, but beautiful dress.  Seeing her gave Georg a sense of nervousness.  

            "Hello. Maria." He said under his breath.  He was not sure what to do.  Georg was not even sure what the reason was to why she was not marrying his brother. The most probable possibility was that she was still in love with him.  Or that's what he was hoping.  Yet in his mind there could have been other reasons.  

            "Georg…um…" Maria began.

            "Wait, Maria this is no place to talk.  Why don't we go somewhere to eat and talk?  I am sure you are hungry.  Does that sound good?"  He asked.

            "Yes it does."  She answered.

            "Where would you like to go?" Georg asked.  He had an idea of what she liked, but was afraid she might have changed.

            "Well how about Chinese Food?" Maria asked.  Georg smiled.  She hadn't changed that much.

            "Chinese Food it is." Georg said taking Maria's hand slowly.  She smiled at him and he smiled back thankful for her way of giving permission.  

            Georg did not know why he was so nervous around her.  She seemed so much more grown up to him.  It had been a year, but he was sure he had not changed that much.  Maybe it was just knowing that she had had experience with another man.  It made him angry to think that someone else other than him had kissed her seriously.  He just hoped that maybe she hadn't felt the same way with Michael's kisses compared to his.  He thought of this and wondered if Maria felt the same way about him.  Was she mad because she knew he loved Agathe dearly?  Yet he thought that he was mad for a different reason.  They both knew that he loved Maria more than anyone.  Yet Georg, even with the canceled wedding was not sure if she loved him more than Michael.  Besides hadn't it only been yesterday that she had told him she loved Michael more than anything?  She had even gone on saying Michael was a better kisser than him.  'Well we will have to fix that,' Georg thought to himself as he opened the door to the restaurant for her.

            Georg walked in and went to speak to the waiter at once.  Maria did not have a clue what he was doing but would soon find out.  Georg then came and sat down with Maria.  They talked about what to get then ordered.  Then it was time to really talk.  They both stared at each other not knowing what to say.


	10. Chineses Tradition

A/N: I revised the last few paragraphs of this so the other chapter would make sense.  So enjoy and read and review please!

Ch. 9: Chinese Tradition  

            "Georg, I just wanted to say that I…um…am really sorry for how I acted yesterday.  It wasn't right."  Maria began.

            "You were stressed.  You had a right to be.  I should be the one apologizing.  I had no right to come in and ask you that question." Georg answered.

            "No I didn't have any right.  You had every right to ask.  I was engaged to you after all."  Maria told him.

            "Well apology accepted then.  I suppose we were both wrong and I am sorry."  Georg told her. 

            "You're forgiven."  Maria told him.

            "Good so we are all made up right?"  Georg asked her.  Maria nodded at him.

            "Yes we are, but Georg, can I ask you something?"  She asked.

            "Of course you can Maria, what is it?"  He asked focusing on her.

            "Can you tell me what your point was again when we were talking last afternoon?" Maria asked.

            "My point?" He asked.

"Yes.  What was the point of you arguing with me so much?  You seemed to have a very good point."  She told him.

"Oh you mean my point that I love you more than anyone will ever love you in your life.  Yes that is my point and it is still true.  I just hope the point you made last night was not true."  He answered gazing into her eyes.  "What made you feel so mad Maria?" 

"Because all you said yesterday made so much sense.  I realized that I loved Michael, but not the way I love you.  He is more of a friend.  The truth was that I never felt anything when he kissed me or touched me.  I figured that must be how normal love feels.  I was upset you seemed to have it all figured out before me."  She answered.

"Maria all you had to do was tell me how you felt, that's all I asked."  Georg said coming closer to her in the booth.  He was secretly jumping up and down knowing that she never felt anything by his brothers touch.

"I know but I thought you would be mad if I told you that I thought I fell in love with him.  I could tell you were jealous."  She told him.

"I still am."  Georg told her.  "He got to spend a year of his life with you while I was battling those Nazis."  

"I am sorry Georg…I really thought…" Maria began

"…That I was dead.  Yes you have mentioned that a few times.  Honestly though I would have been dead if it hadn't been for you."  Maria looked at him questionably.  "You were my reason to live.  I would have given up all hope if it wasn't for you."  He finished. 

"Georg what did you want to do to me yesterday?  That wasn't right for the circumstances?"  She whispered.

"Kiss you like you have never been kissed before." He replied bringing her lips to his.  For the first time in nearly a year the two of them sat kissing entranced with one another.  Maria felt a shiver run down her spine as he put his arms around her.  Georg ran his fingers down the side of her back and kissed her fervently.  He was so happy that finally things seemed to be working out.  He held her in a tight hug while he put a stream of gentle kisses on her face.  Maria could not help but giggle.  She finally really knew, just hours earlier, she was about to make the worse mistake of her life.  

"I love you Georg, more than anyone in the world." Maria told him.

"You don't know how good it sounds for me to hear that…" Georg tried to continue talking but found Maria's lips pressed against his eagerly.  To Maria it felt so good to finally feel the love in a kiss.  She could not believe that she had almost married someone else.  She could not imagine being in anyone else's arms but Georg's. 

"You are undoubtedly the best kisser in the world." Maria whispered to him.  Georg laughed a little at the sincerity of her words.  She obviously was very sorry for the way she treated him the day before.

"Well if I am, then lucky for you, but it stinks for the rest of the world, because you my love are the only one I will ever kiss for the rest of my life."  He said.  She just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  

The waitress brought out some fortune cookies.  

"We are eating dessert first?"  Maria asked in confusion.  Georg tried to keep a strait face.

"Well you see it was just discovered that in China they eat fortune cookies first before the meal."  He said.  She took one in her hand and passed it to him.  "Oh let me correct myself the woman eat theirs before the meal.  The men eat it after."  Maria rolled her eyes.

"That is a strange tradition dear."  She told him.  He had to laugh at her face.

"Please Maria just open it."  He told her.  She shrugged and opened the tiny white fortune.  The note popped open and out popped the simple words:

I love you.  Will you please marry me?            

            She glanced up at Georg, tears filling her eyes.  

            "Well will you please be my wife Maria?  I love you more than anything in the world.  I would be the luckiest man alive if I had you as my wife."  Georg pulled out a simple gold-banded ring with a small sapphire on the top of it.  Now Maria was full out crying.  She could not speak she was crying so hard.  Through her tears she nodded.  Georg put the ring on her hand then brought his face towards his and kissed her until they were both out of breath.

            "Is it also a Chinese Tradition to ask someone to marry them through a fortune?" Maria asked.

            "You know, I don't know." Georg said thoughtfully.  Maria laughed with him and began to kiss him all over.  

            Once they had both eventually calmed down they began to eat and talk about their wedding plans. 

            "Well personally I say we should get married tomorrow if everything could get worked out.  Then we can take a voyage to America for our honeymoon."  Georg said.  Maria laughed at him.

            "Tomorrow darling?  Don't you want a nice wedding?  I mean I don't mind, but what about everyone else?"  She asked.

            "The wedding will be nice as long as you are my bride."  He answered her.  "I'm just plain sick of being engaged to you."

            "Hey…" Maria started before she saw Georg's mischievous smile spread across his face. 

            "You know what I mean Maria.  If we don't get married soon, I mean in the next few days soon, I fear we might end up being sinners."  He told her.

            "We are already sinners Georg."  Maria said.  

            "I know you know what I am talking about Maria."  He said smiling at her witty attempt.  She laughed with him and kissed him excitedly.  He backed away knowing they should stop.

            "Okay I agree lets get married tomorrow.  Actually can we get married tonight?"  Maria asked eagerly.  Georg saw the fire and passion in her eyes.  He was so glad to see it finally return and was also surprised to see all the fire in them.  He laughed at her.

            "My dear lets go and prepare today and we will get married in the morning, alright?"  He asked her.

            "Alright, but lets get married early, like at seven in the morning."  She said getting up from the restaurant seat.  

            "Seven in the morning it is my love."  He told her kissing her passionately again.  As they road back to the house they discussed what they would say to the children.  Georg wanted to trick them, but Maria told him that the poor dears had too much bad news and trickery involved in their young lives already.


	11. The Joke

A/N: Okay some of you suggested a better ending for a good story.  So I added more to it to make the ending better.  I think I succeeded, but I don't think I want to write anymore-about Georg and Maria being reunited and telling the children.  I think I have come up with four different ways they told them and I think this one is the most original, and funny, of all.  So enjoy and tell me what you think!!!

Ch. 10: The Joke

            The car pulled into the driveway of the home.  Georg and Maria got out and entered the house.

            "Children!  I am home!  Please come down."  Georg told them.  Just as he heard feet pounding, Max entered.  

            "Georg I have to talk to you.  It is urgent, it is about the tickets to America." Max told him.  He gazed up at Georg surprised to see a lady resembling Maria standing close by him.  "Who is this Georg?" 

            "Max you know who this is.  It is Maria.  Now do I have to talk to you right now I want to see my children…" Georg stated.

            "Georg this is important business…" He began.

            "Oh alright.  I will be back soon Maria.  I promise."  He told her giving her a kiss.  Maria smiled as she watched Georg leave.  

            "Maria?" Came a questioning voice from on the stairs.  Maria turned around and stared at seven children.  

            "Maria, is it really you?" Marta asked.  

            "Of course it is she.  She doesn't have a twin.  Or at least she has never told us about her twin." Kurt told his sister.  

            "Good Evening children." Maria told them.  The children ran down the stairs and into her arms.  

            "Maria we were so worried!"  Liesl told her.

            "We thought something horrible happened to you." Louisa said.  Maria sat down and answered their many questions about what had happened.  When she got to the part about marrying Michael the children's faces fell.  

            "His wedding was today, right?" Brigitta asked while sighing.

            "Yeah, Maria so you are our aunt?" Friedrich asked dejectedly.  Before Maria could answer Liesl started to talk.  

            "Oh Maria.  I wanted you to be our Mother so badly.  Did Father just bring you to say hello before we go to America?  You were supposed to be our Mother." Liesl said.  A bunch of faces looked at her visibly upset.  

            "Calm down children.  You have not even let me talk yet." Maria smiled at them.  

            "That's because we do not want you to tell us you married Uncle Michael." Brigitta answered simply.  

            "Father's nicer Maria.  You should love him more." Gretl told her.  

            "I am not going to tell you I married Michael." Maria told them.  The children looked at her still not comprehending.  "I think it is quite a silly thought that I would be married to him when tomorrow is my wedding day."  

            "Oh no you are marrying him tomorrow?"  Kurt said.

            "No, I am marrying his brother tomorrow, though." Maria said smiling.  To her utter astonishment the children did not smile back.  

            "Oh no you are not marrying Uncle John!"  Marta cried.  The children looked even more pained as they looked at her.  Maria burst into sobs of laughter.  She did not know why the children just did not understand. 

            "What is so funny Maria?" Asked an un-amused Liesl.

            "I am not marrying Michael or John children."  Maria stated through her laughter.  "I am going to marry the only person on this Earth who I could possibly love enough to marry." 

            "That is?" Asked Brigitta.  

            "Well since you are not comprehending much today I will give you his full name.  His name is Captain Georg Ritter von Trapp, also known as Captain von Trapp, also known as Georg, also known as the Baron, also known as…"

            "Our Father!" Brigitta cried happily flinging herself into Maria's arms.  The others caught on and were soon laughing with Maria.

            "Oh Mother, I am sorry.  We just have been slightly out of it since you left." Louisa told her.  "We can call you Mother again right?" 

            "I would like it very much." Maria told her grinning.  

            "Mother can you help us play a trick on Father?" Louisa asked.  "We could pretend that we still don't understand that you are marrying him."  

            "Well children your Father has had a hard passed few days…" Maria began.

            "Oh come on Maria.  He has tricked us numerous times and he tricked us when you came back.  Please?" Marta begged.  

            "Alright.  I have an idea.  Here is what we can do." Maria began whispering to her children.  "Now have I ever taught you children about theatre and dramatic acting…"  

            Georg entered the room watching the children's gloomy faces.  

            "Did you chat with Maria, darlings?"  He asked.  He wondered why they were so sad if they had already seen her.  

            "Oh yes Father.  She told us the terrible news." Liesl told him.

            "What terrible news?" He asked them.  

            "You are marrying her tomorrow Father." Brigitta stated blankly.  

            "Yes, you are excited aren't you?" He asked them.  

            "Well not really Father." Louisa told him.  "I mean how can you marry her?  She was going to marry your brother.  Doesn't that bother you?"  

            "Children you were excited when I was planning on marrying her before…" He was cut off.  

            "That was before she betrayed us all Father!  I hate her!  She just goes and plans to marry someone else right after you supposedly die!"  Brigitta screamed.

            "Didn't I do the same thing after Agathe…"

            "That is different.  Maria taught you a lot, she was worthy.  Michael it not he is…he is…well the thought she would even think of loving him." Liesl said disgustingly.  

            "Gretl are you not excited about this either?"  He asked hoping the first to accept Maria would proudly say yes.  

            "No Father, she is a traitor." Gretl told him.  He looked up at them angrily.  

            "Well children I do value your opinions and would usually consider them, but I love Maria more than life itself.  So I am going to marry her.  One day I am sure you will forgive her."  

            "I'll never forgive her Father." As Friedrich spoke Maria entered the room.  

            "Maria, my love can I talk to you for a moment?"  He asked her pleadingly.  

            "No talking will be necessary, Georg.  I am leaving on a train back to Austria to go back to the convent.  Goodbye, darling.  It was nice knowing you."  With that Maria opened the door and closed it.  She ran to a nearby tree to hide.  She sat under it and started to laugh uncontrollably.  Meanwhile Georg was so stunned he could not move.  He slowly glared at his children and went out the door after Maria.  The children ran outside to meet Maria under the tree.  They laughed a little and waited until they saw Georg walking around miserably talking to himself.  He sat down on a bench nearby and put his head in his hands.  Maria walked over to him with the children.  He sensed the children around him.

            "No you are not allowed to go berry picking and no you cannot stay up past your bedtimes tonight.  I am not in the mood to talk to any of you right now so please leave.  And yes, I am thinking of a severe punishment."  Georg told them not looking up.  He failed to notice Maria's presence as she sat down next to him.  She lifted up his head and began to kiss him passionately.  He kissed her for a moment and then pulled away.  

            "What are you still doing here?" He asked astonished.  

            "I am marrying you tomorrow.  That is what I thought I was doing here anyways.  Did you forget we are getting married Georg?"  She asked.

            "No I just thought that you left for the convent.  I was going to come and get you after…" He trailed off.  

            "Oh we got you good Georg!" Maria told him laughing the children came back laughing hard at Georg's look.  

            "Wait a moment.  This was all a joke?" He asked.  The children nodded their heads.  "Why on Earth did you play a mean joke on me for?" 

            "It was to get you back for all of your jokes Father.  It was pretty good too, wasn't it?" Louisa asked smiling.  

            "Georg, the children are just as wonderful at acting as they are at singing.  They caught on so fast!" Maria proclaimed.  

            "Oh so you were the head of this…hmm?" He asked.  

            "Yes, I was.  Georg you have played too many tricks on them.  They wanted to play a really excellent one on you to get you back." Maria told him.  

            "Well you all certainly succeeded.  There are you happy now?"  He asked.  

            "Yes!  Now can we help with the wedding arrangements?" Liesl asked him.  

            "Sure lets go inside and decide…" 

            "Oh my gosh Georg look at that huge spider!" Maria shrieked.  The children stepped back and looked.  

            "Oh Father step on it please!" Marta shrieked.  

            "It is going to eat us for dinner!" Kurt yelled.

            "Where is it I will kill it." He told them.  They pointed and he walked over to the spot.  "I really don't think we should kill an innocent animal, we should just…"

            "Father please step on it!" Gretl yelled almost in tears.  

            "Oh if it will make you all feel better." Georg stepped on the spider and it did not mush into the ground.  "Well maybe I can't kill it.  It doesn't seem to be dying…"  

            "Georg darling watch out for that banana peel!" Maria yelled just as Georg lost his balance and slipped on the peel.  The children went into hysteric laughter as they saw their Father fall to the ground so ungracefully.  

            "That was a fake spider!" He looked up at his children.  They laughed and began to go inside to prepare for the wedding.  Georg sat up and he couldn't hide the red on his cheeks any longer.  He had really been embarrassed in front of the woman he was so in love with.  Maria couldn't help but laugh, as the man she had only seen as proper and together suddenly seemed so insecure.

            "I have never seen you blush before darling!"  She told him.  "I never thought sea captains get embarrassed enough to blush!"  

            "You would be surprised.  I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed before." Georg looked at Maria.  She sat down by him.  "Will you still marry me Maria?  Even after I made myself look like such an idiot?"   

            "Darling that question just made you sound even more like an idiot.  Anyways that slip on the banana peel made me love you even more!" Maria told him.  "I have never seen anyone slip so gracefully darling!"  

            "Do you mean that?" Georg asked her.  

            "Well yes because the only person I have ever seen trip has been Reverend Mother.  She was not graceful at all, don't tell her I told you though."  Maria said.

            "Did you put that banana peel out?"  

            "Umhmm.  I had nothing else to do there.  I was bored I had to do something.  I suppose that is why they didn't like me."  

            "What happened after that?"  

            "Oh nothing really.  Reverend Mother had a bruise on her backside for a while, but she recovered.  Then I had nothing else to do so I began singing in the mountains.  I guess I was very much trouble so they sent me to you to see if a Sea Captain could get me to obey."  Maria told him smiling.

            "Yes and fortunately for me I couldn't get you to obey for the life of me." Georg told her giving her a kiss.  They realized spirits such as yours aren't meant to be cooped up in a small abbey."

            "I suppose they did and so did I.  I am so grateful I found you before it was too late.  I love you Georg." Maria told him helping him up.  Georg began to kiss her passionately.  

            "Maybe we should get married tonight.  I don't think I can spend another day without you by my side." He told her.  

            "Well I suppose we should go and plan the wedding then." Maria told him coming closer to him for another kiss.  The two of them decided they better plan the wedding and went inside to join their children.                                                                      


	12. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

 A/N: A new and improved ending!  Enjoy!

Epilogue: Happily Ever After  

At five in the morning Maria awoke and she and the girls headed to the Cathedral in Switzerland.  The night before they had packed for their journey to America and were all ready to leave after the wedding and reception.  Maria was hesitant about a honeymoon on board a ship.  Now she didn't just have that night to worry about she had to worry about the sea as well.  She had even tried to convince Georg they should get married in America when they got there.  Georg however, was excited about going on a voyage again.  He promised Maria for a nicer honeymoon once they got things under control in the New World.  He told Maria that it didn't matter where they were as long as he had her the honeymoon would be perfect.  Maria agreed and Georg was happy he did not have to let her in on the secret that he had gotten them a first class room in the upper-class part of the ship.

            Maria and her daughter's journeyed to the Cathedral where their gowns were waiting.  Since the wedding had been so last minute they had thrown together any dresses they could find for the children.  They were very pretty however and the girls looked exquisite.  Maria put on her beautiful gown.  This dress was much more plain than the other had been when she was going to marry Michael.  

            "Oh Mother, you look beautiful!" Louisa exclaimed.  

            "Do you really think so?" Maria asked cocking her head.

            "Yes. Father will not be able to keep his eyes off you." Liesl told her happily.  A knock came on the door and Friedrich told the ladies they were ready.            

            Maria walked up the aisle in a beautiful plain white wedding gown.  The plainness of it was beauty enough it was so elegantly simple.  The church sparkled from the crisp morning air and warm sunshine.  Maria walked to Georg and this time she had no trouble gazing at her soon to be husband the whole way down the aisle.  She was lost in his eyes.  When she reached him she touched his arm and a shock of delight went up her spine.  The priest encountered no objections from the bride or anyone else to why the two of them should not be wed.  

            The two of them, Maria and Georg, smiled down at each other as the priest announced them husband and wife.  They kissed gently at first but soon the kiss turned into a heated embrace.  Maria saw Kurt out of the corner of her eye and stopped smiling.  Georg hugged her and took her in his arms and carried her out of the church.

            "I love you more than anything in the world Maria…Maria von Trapp." Georg told her while kissing her softly.  "You look so lovely.  I couldn't keep my eyes off you, my love."  

            "I love you too Georg." Maria told him kissing him eagerly.  "I am so happy we got married today, instead of waiting."  

            "I knew you would be.  I can't wait for tonight." He told Maria wrapping her in his arms.  "I thought this moment never would come." He added before Maria began kissing him again.  

            The arrived at the reception and had a fun time at the short, but sweet celebration of their marriage.  Soon it was time for the family to leave.  They bid goodbye to the guests assembled and left with their children in a carriage.  

            Max was at the dock waiting for them with the tickets.  The children elected to run on the ship and explore.  Georg and Maria told them to meet them at their room in two hours.  They agreed and with Liesl in charge ran off.  Maria, still in her wedding dress stepped onto the boat.  They decided to wave goodbye when the boat left.  So they both stood there on the top of the ship with a cool breeze rippling through the sails.  

            "You know I could have not planned it better." Georg told her.

            "Planned what better?" She asked.

            "Well the wedding.  We got married quickly.  The reception was forced to be shortened so we would not miss the ship.  Since our children have never been on a ship they will be exploring it for days and will therefore stay out of our way.  So therefore I get to spend more time with you, my darling wife." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss.  "And the best part of the honeymoon can start sooner."  Maria blushed at the thought.  She kissed him passionately to let him know inside she really was as eager as he was.  

            "I love you Georg, I can't wait for later tonight." Maria told him honestly.  Georg was thrilled to hear her say that and kissed her back.  Maria turned her head and sighed.  "I know why you love the sea so much now." Maria stated.  "It is beautiful from right here." Maria told him while gazing across the European land.  Just as she said those words the stem engine blew to tell the people they were ready to leave.  As the sun began to set it created a golden glow over the hills.  The clouds formed over them causing the European land to look somewhat mystical.  

            "Yes, it is beautiful from here Maria.  Remember Europe this way.  Instead of the Europe at war that most people remember."  Georg told her squeezing her hand.  

            "Do you think America will be even more beautiful than this?" She asked.

            "Oh it will be Maria, it will be." Georg told her excitedly.  

            "How do you know?" She asked.  Georg took her other hand and pulled her close to him.  

            "Because Maria I have heard many wonderful things about it.  It is the land of freedom and opportunity.  None of this war every year type thing like in Europe.  No it is free and we can live how we want to live.  It will be simply breathtaking." He told her kissing her quickly.  

            "I am excited." Maria told him.  

            "I am too Maria.  What a wonderful future we have ahead of us.  I can't wait until we get to out new home." Georg told her.  Maria smiled as he whispered the words of love to her.  There lips melted together and then broke away as the ship began its journey to America.  

            As Maria and Georg waived farewell to their homeland and all their friends they were not upset.  They both felt an enormous excitement of journeying to a new free country.  They concluded they might never come back, but instead of being upset they were filled with great joy with the hope of becoming Americans and facing a new life with each other.  As the ship pulled away from their old way of life Georg and Maria both smiled at the thought of starting their new life together on that very night.  

            "I love you." They told each other simultaneously.  Both of them laughed and snuggled close together and kissed zealously. 

A/N: Isn't zealously a great word?!  Anyways I hope you liked my revised version of the end of this story.  Please tell me what you think.                    


End file.
